


The Best Decision To Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: FFL&H Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad News, Bike Rides, Children, Consensual, Death Threats, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Research, Results, Road Trips, Romance, Stress Relief, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin was taking a ride on his bike, to relax after the serial killer case, & rescuing Alicia, & Steve, He has decided that his decision was a good one, What does he think, as he rides?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Chin was taking a ride on his bike, to relax after the serial killer case, & rescuing Alicia, & Steve, He has decided that his decision was a good one, What does he think, as he rides?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was taking a relaxing bike ride along the coast, as he needed to relax, Abby Dunn, His girlfriend, decided to stay with Sarah Diaz, his niece, & make sure that she is safe, while he is gone, & he knew that when he asked for DA's Robert Coughlin's help, It was the right one, cause all he cared about, was his niece's future & safety.

 

As he continued on his journey, he knew that he could provide Sarah with whatever she needed, but he knew it wouldn't be fair, cause he would be called at all hours of night, & he didn't want to leave her in the same way, that her parents did. **"God, I love that little girl so much, If anything happens to her, or she gets hurt, I ** _would_** rip that person's fucking throat out"** , he thought to himself with conviction, He also knew that he was on pins & needles, cause he was waiting for Robert's phone call, & he hopes that it would be soon, cause he doesn't know how much more, that he could take waiting around.

 

He felt better after that bike ride, He smiled, as he entered his bedroom, He saw that Sarah, & Abby were snuggled into each other, & had their arms wrapped around each other, as if they were protecting one another. He went to change for bed, & he knew that being with his girls, He would feel even more better, Just by being around them. As, He got into bed, His cell phone rang, & he got it before it woke up Abby & Sarah, & he took it in the other room, so he could talk to the other person in the other room.

 

 _"Chin, It's Robert, Your instincts were spot on, Mate, I think there is something hinky going on in Mexico, I am gonna meet my contacts there, & check out the living situation that Sarah is gonna be in, I should let you know by the end of the week, what my recommendation would be"_, he said on the other line. "I was afraid of this, Okay, Robert, I appreciate it, & I will be waiting by the phone for your call", The Handsome Native told him, He hung up, & got back into bed, & hugged his girls to him, forgetting about the day, & how it effected him, & Five-O to the core.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
